Visible light communication is a communication technology which uses the variation of visible light (color, intensity, or position) to transmit information. Such communication technology for transmitting information is based on high-frequency blinking visible lights. In details, information to be transmitted is firstly compiled into a digital signal; this digital signal is then applied to modulate the duration time or frequencies of the driving current or driving voltage of the light source, so that the light source blinks in high frequencies.
This high-frequency blinking signal can be detected by a photosensitive device, for example, an image sensor. The image sensor may be based on the “rolling shutter” mechanism, which means that different parts of the sensor, each row or each column, are exposed at different time. Based on this feature, when taking pictures of a light source with rapidly changing brightness, the image sensor with a rolling shutter can deliver an image which contains bright or dark stripes. By measuring the width of the stripes, the frequencies of the driving current or driving voltage of the light source may be calculated and the transmitted information may thus be restored.
However, this method has following drawbacks: the width of the stripes can be affected by local over-exposure of the image sensor, for instance, the bright stripes may become broader and the dark stripes may become narrower or even disappear within the over-exposed area, causing failure of the image analysis and decoding; and different background lighting conditions may induce uncertainties for measuring the width of stripes.
Additionally, the photosensitive devices used in such visible light communication technology require to be specially designed to detect the visible light signal, and thus, only can be applied in limited scenarios. Additionally, although the commercially available mobile devices (such as, smartphones, tablets, PDAs) have photosensitive components, for example, the image sensor, they are not suitable for sensing such high-frequency blinking signal.